René Sagastume
thumb|225px|right Mexicano |pais = Argentina México |estado = Activo }} René Sagastume es un actor mexicano de doblaje con residencia en la Argentina, en donde continua desempeñándose como tal, ademas de como locutor en diversos documentales.thumb|223px|rightthumb|right|223px Filmografía Películas [[Samuel L. Jackson|'Samuel L. Jackson']] *Arena (2011) - Logan *Meeting Evil (2011) - Richie *Unthinkable (2010) - Henry Harold "H" Humphries *Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Tom Cuttler *Básico y letal (2003) (doblaje 2011) - West [[Keith David|'Keith David']] *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - FBI Chief Conrad *El quinto mandamiento (2008) - Max "Coldbreeze" Templeton *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Teniente Dixon *Rápida y mortal (1995) (doblaje 2009) - Sgt. Cantrell [[Robert Curtis Brown|'Robert Curtis Brown']] *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay (2011) - Vance Evans *High School Musical 3 (2008) - Vance Evans *High School Musical 2 (2007) - Vance Evans 'Michael Ironside' *Eva (2010) - ¿? *Lake Placid 3 (2010) - Sheriff Tony Willinger *Survilliance (2008) - Capitán Billings [[Danny Trejo|'Danny Trejo']] *La Cruz (2011) - Lexavier *Machete (2010) - Machete Cortez *La balada del pistolero (1995) (doblaje 2010) - Navajas 'Idris Elba' *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza (2011) - Moreau *El escuadrón del crimen (2010) - Gordon Jennings 'Paul Giamatti' *The Ides of March (2011) - Tom Duffy *El mundo según Barney (2010) - Barney Panofsky [[Ving Rhames|'Ving Rhames']] *Operation: Endgame (2010) - Judgement *Piraña 3D (2010) - Asistente Fallon 'Tom Selleck' *Jesse Stone: No remorse (2010) - Jesse Stone *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Jesse Stone [[Tom Waits|'Tom Waits']] *El libro de los secretos (2010) - Ingeniero *El imaginario mundo del Dr. Parnassus (2009) - Mr. Nick / Títulos 'Forest Whitaker' *El Experimento (2010) - Barris *Hurricane season (2009) - Al Collins 'Tom Wilkinson' *The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (2010) - Graham *Cassandra´s Dream (2007) - Tío Howard Otros papeles *30 minutos o menos (2011) Dwayne (Danny McBride) *Anonymous (2011) - Earl of Oxford (Rhys Ifans) *Asesinos de elite (2011) - Agente (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) *Courageous (2011) - Nathan Hayes (Ken Bevel) *Cuarentena 2 (2011) - Ralph (George Back) *Jumping the broom (2011) - Chef (Gary Dourdan) / Reverendo James (T.D. Jakes) *Hanna (2011) - Erik (Eric Bana) *La Cruz (2011) - Erlik (Michael Clarke Duncan) *La lista (2011) - Teniente Ben Harp (J.P. O'Shaughnessy) *Malas enseñanzas (2011) - Kirc (Eric Stonestreet) *Never Back Down 2 (2011) - Case (Michael Jai White) *Rompiendo las reglas (2011) - GradyFuson (Ken Medlock) *S.W.A.T.: Fire Fight (2011) - Walter Hatch (Robert Patrick) *The Guard (2011) - Sargento Gerry Boyle (Brendan Gleeson) *The roommate (2011) - Profesor Roberts (Billy Zane) *Win Win (2011) - Leo Poplar (Burt Young) *Animal Kingdom (2010) - Gu Emery (Clayton Jacobson) *Another year (2010) - Tom (Jim Broadbent) *Blue Valentine (2010) - Marshall (Marshall Johnson) *Cemetery Junction (2010) - Sargento Wyn Davies (Steve Speirs) *Country Strong (2010) - JJ (Jeremy Childs) *Easy A (2010) - Voces adicionales *El camino del guerrero (2010) - Ron (Geoffrey Rush ) *El caza recompensas (2010) - Sid (Jeff Garlin) *Fair Game (2010) - Voces adicionales *Faster (2010) - Conductor (Dwayne Johnson) *How do you know (2010) - Charles (Jack Nicholson) *Just Wright (2010) - Lloyd Wright (James Pickens Jr.) *Legión de Ángeles (2010) - Percy Walker (Charles S. Dutton) *Made in Dagenham (2010) - Monty Taylor (Kenneth Cranham) *Medidas extraordinarias (2010) - CEO Erich Loring (Patrick Bauchau) *Meet Monica Velour (2010) - Pop Pop (Brian Dennehy) *Red social (2010) - Sy (John Getz) *Sniper: Reloaded (2010) - Martin Chandler (Patrick Lyster) *StreetDance 3D (2010) - Fred (Frank Harper *The grace card (2010) - Sam Wright (Mike Higgenbottom) *The Wronged Man (2010) - Tíulos / Voces adicionales *Ticking Clock (2010) - Tíulos / Voces adicionales *Tamara Drewe (2010) - Nicholas Hardiment (Roger Allam) *A contra corriente (2009) - Hombre del puerto (John Rue) *Armored (2009) - Voces adicionales *Blue Seduction (2009) - Dickie Kline (Robbie O´Neill) *Christmas Angel (2009) - Bob (Hank Pond) *Chrismas Crash (2009) - Títulos *Crímenes del pasado (2009) - Clay Covington (John Aylward) *Deportados (2009) - Sheriff (Joey Diaz) *El ángel de la muerte (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *El hombre solitario (2009) - Nascarella (Arthur J. Nascarella) *El Dorado parte 1 (2009) - General Mata (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *El Dorado parte 2 (2009) - General Mata (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *Georgia O´Keeffe (2009) - Lee (Ed Begley Jr.) *Hombres de mentes (2009) - Gus Lacey (Stephen Root) *La carretera (2009) - Hombre de barba #2 (Jack Erdie) / Tíulos / Voces adicionales *La joven Victoria (2009) - Duque de Wellington (Julian Glover) *La línea (2009) - Hodges (Joe Morton) *La última estación (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Mandie y el túnel secreto (2009) - Jim Shaw (Adam Boyer) *Micmacs à tire-larigot (2009) - Remington (Omar Sy) *Moonlght Serenade (2009) - Terrence Hill (Derek de Lint) *Nine (2009) - Voces adicionales *Not Forgotten (2009) - Agente Wilson (Mark Rolston) *Shinjuku Incident (2009) - Inspector Kitano (Naoto Takenaka) *Sólo un hombre (2009) - Tíulos / Voces adicionales *Taking a chance on love (2009) - Ben Moric adulto (??) *The grudge 3 (2009) - Praski (Michael McCoy) *The Maiden Heist (2009) - Charles Peterson (Morgan Freeman) *The Ministers (2009) - Carlos Rojas (Luis Antonio Ramos) *The six wives of Henry Lefay (2009) - Henry Lefay (Tim Allen) *The wild stallion (2009) - Sheriff (Paul Sorvino) *This Is It (2009) - Voces adicionales *Trust (2009) - Matthew (Nels Lennarson) *Un prophète (2009) - Profondi *Vampiros en Las Vegas (2009) - Sylvian (Tony Todd) *Winter of frozen dreams (2009) - O´Donohue / Tíulos / Voces adicionales *Behind the wall (2008) - Christopher Parks (Mike Daly) *Crystal River (2008) - Reverendo Nathan Hape (Daniel Burnley) *El cazadragones (2008) - Olick (Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) *Magique! (2008) - Bingo (Gouchy Boy) / Títulos / Voces adicionales *Niña perdida: La historia de Delimar Vera (2008) - Títulos *Orson Wells y yo (2008) - Voces adicionales *Paparazzi Princess: The Paris Hilton Story (2008) - Juez Bishop *Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) - John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) *Real Time (2008) - Reuban (Randy Quaid) *Sight unseen (2008) - Patterson *Spy School (Doubting Thomas) (2008) - Albert (D.L. Hughley) *The boy next door (2008) - Bruce (Neill Fearnley) *The Hurt Locker (2008) - Títulos / Traductor iraquí (Michael Desante) *The secret of Moonacre (2008) - Coeur De Noir (Tim Curry) *The Understudy (2008) Dennis (Billy Merritt) *Transsiberian (2008) - Ministro (Mac McDonald) *Tricks of a Woman (2008) - Harry (Vincent Pastore) *Tyson (2008) - Mike Tyson (Mike Tyson) *Web of desire (2008) - Dr. Brian Doyle (Vincent Gale) *Bone dry (2007) - Marty (Carl Buffington) *La última legión (2007) (doblaje 2011) - Wulfila (Kevin McKidd) *La última legión (2007) - Batiatus (Nonso Anozie) *Los señores de la guerra (2007) - Zhao Er-Hu (Andy Lau) *Lost Hollyday: The Jim & Suzanne Schemwel Story (2007) - Títulos *The Gathering (2007) - Detective Hawkes (¿?) *The Tattooist (2007) - Sr. Va´a (David Fane) *Tres días de viaje a Las Vegas (2007) - Marvin Jeffries (Bill Cobbs) *Until Death (2007) - Walter Curry (Trevor Cooper) *Fifty Pills (2006) - Little Steve (Stephen Keys) *Man about town (2006) - Jimmy Dooley (Sam Ball) / Ben Giamoro (Howard Hesseman) *Moscú zero (2006) - Sergey (Rade Serbedzija) *The Moment After II: The Awakening (2006) - Comandante Fredericks (Monte Rex Perlin) *The Sasquatch gang (2006) - Dr. Artimus Snodgrass (Carl Weathers) *El mito (2005) - Voces adicionales *El problema con Dee Dee (2005) - Gobernador (Bernard Mixon) / Títulos *Diary of a mad black woman (2005) - Jamison (Gary Anthony Sturgis) / Títulos *La casa de la furia (2005) Voces adicionales *Officer Down (2005) - Comisionado de policía Ray (Bill Dearth) *Siete espadas (2005) - General *Smile (2005) - Voces adicionales *Revolver (2005) - Jake Green (Jason Statham) *La proposición (2005) - Capitán Stanley (Ray Winstone) *Five children and It (2004) - It (eso) (Eddie Izzar) *Los chicos del barrio (1991) - Furious Styles (Laurence Fishburne) *Silverado (1985) (doblaje 2009) - Malachi "Mal" Johnson (Danny Glover) *Los Dalton (2004) - Almacenero (Ismael Fritschi) *Some things that stay (2004) - Sr. Burns (¿?) *Target (2004) - Donovan (James Russo) *The Huadu Chronicles: Blade of the Rose (2004) - Tigre Agazapado *1 Love (2003) - Phil Jackson (Phil Jackson) *El Cid: La Leyenda (2003) - Diego *El Tío Nino (2003) - Jerry (Gary Houston) *Condenado a vivir (2001) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Mach 2 (2001) - Rogers (Michael Dorn) *Road Dogz (2010) - Gramps (Lobo Sebastian) *Leprechaun: In the Hood (2000) - Mack Daddy (Ice-T) *Manolito Gafotas (1999) - Abuelo Nicolás (Antonio Gamero) *The Boondock Saints (1999) - Mr. Cobb (Christopher Flockton) *The moment after (1999) - George Harris (Troy Winbush) *Soldado Universal: El regreso (1999) (doblaje 2008) - Romeo (Bill Goldberg) *The process (The ultimate fight) (1998) - Maestro (Benito H. Eccobedo) / Padrino (Dennis Brown) / Kimo (Kimo Leopoldo) *The Cable Guy (1996) (doblaje 2010) - Oficial del arresto (Charles Napier) *El nombre del juego (1995) (doblaje 2011) - Bo Catlett (Delroy Lindo) *Jumanji (1995) (doblaje 2011) - Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) *Leyendas de pasión (1994) (doblaje 2010) - One Stab (Narrador) (Gordon Tootoosis) *Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) (Doblaje 2008) - Zangief (Andrew Bryniarski) *El expermento Philadelphia II (1993) (doblaje 2010) - Títulos / Voz en off *El último gran héroe (1993) (doblaje 2009) - Teniente Dekker (Frank McRae) *Alien: El regreso (1986) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Sgt. Apone (Al Matthews) *Cuenta conmigo (1986) (doblaje 2011) - Sr. Quidacioluo (Bruce Kirby) *Karate Kid II (1986) (doblaje 2010) - Sato (Danny Kamekona) *Laberinto (1986) (doblaje 2009) - Aldaba de puerta izquierda / manos de la fosa / La rocas *Silverado (1985) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Voces adicionales *Volver al futuro (1985) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Terrorista conductor de camioneta (Jeff O´Haco) "¡no enciende!" *El cristal encantado (1982) (doblaje 2009) - Narrador (Joseph O´Connor) / Urzah (Sean Barret) *El despertar del diablo (1981) (doblaje 2010) - Voz en la grabadora (Bob Dorian) / Títulos *Taxi Driver (1976) (doblaje 2011) - Mago (Peter Boyle) *Doctor Fausto (1967) (doblaje 2011) - Mephistópheles (Andreas Teuber) *El puente sobre el río Kwai (1957) (doblaje 2010) - Mayor Warden (Jack Hawkins) *Monkey Business (1952) - Sr. Oliver Oxley (Charles Coburn) Películas animadas *L´illusionniste (2010) - El ilusionista (Jean-Claude Donda) / Acróbatas / Enano / Dueño de taller *Planet Hulk (2010) - Korg (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard (2009) - Max (Snoop Dogg) *Hulk vs. (2009) - Thor (Matthew Wolf) *El Grillo Feliz y los insectos gigantes (2009) - Fat Sapo *First Strike (2009) - General Belov (Aleksandr Gruzdev) *Playmobil, El secreto de la isla pirata (2009) - Papá Vudú *Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate (2009) - Jefe de los enanos *Garfield Pet Force (2009) - Eli (Greg Eagles) *Los próximos vengadores: Héroes del mañana (2008) - Ultron (Tom Kane) / Thor (Michael Adamthwaite) *The Sky Crawlers (2008) - General *Duendes y gnomos: La cámara secreta (2008) - Slim (James Arnold Taylor) *Olentzero y la hora de los regalos (2008) - Segundo (¿?) *Colorín Colorado este cuento no ha acabado (2006) - Príncipe Humperdink (Patrick Warburton) *La Madrina tenebrosa: La venganza de Jimmy (2005) - Skully Pettibone (Scott McNeil) *Olentzero y el tronco mágico (2005) - Segundo (¿?) *El deseo de Annabelle (1997) (doblaje 2010) - Narrador (Randy Travis) / Títulos Series de TV *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Charles "Charlie" Townsend (Victor Garber) *XIII: The Series (2011) - Frank Giordino (Paulino Nunes) *Boss (2011) - Mayor Tom Kane (Kelsey Grammer) *Drop Dead Diva (2011) - Juez Owen French (Lex Medlin) *Last man standing (2011) - Ed Alzate (Hector Elizondo) *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Entrenador Purnell (Gregory Alan Williams) *Programa de talentos (2011) - Darryl Parks (Finesse Mitchell) *The Hour (2011) - Wallece Sherwin (Ken Bones) *The Killing (2011) - Teniente Michael Oaks (Garry Chalk) *Unforgettable (2011) - Mike Costello (Michael Gaston) *Franklin & Bash (2010) - Stanton Infeld (Malcolm McDowell) / Ultimo (Danny Trejo) *Justified (2010) - Robert Quarles (Neal McDonough) / Arlo Givens (primera voz) (Raymond J. Barry) / Bo Crowder (M.C. Gainey) / Israel Fandi (Doug E. Doug) / Títulos / *Lost girl (2010) - Mayer (Aron Tager) *Moby Dick (2010) - Dagoo (Onyekachi Ejim) *Preparatoria Tower (2010) - Títulos e insertos *Supah Ninjas (2010) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *The Big C (2010) - Lenny (Idris Elba) / Hombre Abeja (Liam Neeson) *The Walking Dead (2010) - Merle Dixon (Michael Rooker) *The Listener (2009) - George Ryder (Arnold Pinnock) *Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) - Venjix (Andrew Laing) *The Unusuals (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Breaking Bad (2008) - Dr. Delcavoli (David House) / Tortuga (Danny Trejo) *Crash (2008) - Chun Soo Park (Kelvin Han Yee) / Roger Paul (Tom Wright) *Las aventuras de Merlín (2008) - Cenred (Tom Ellis) / Jonas (Adam Godley) / Voces adicionales varios capítulos *The Troop (2008) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *True Jackson (2008) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Mad Men (2007) - Paul Kinsey (Michael Gladis) *Oliver Twist (2007) - Sr. Bumble (Gregor Fisher) *Los Tudor (2007) - Cardenal Campeggio (John Kavanagh) *Störtebeker (2006) - Sacerdote (Irmantas Jarkaitis) *Inspector Mom (2006) - Rob Campbell (Butch Anderson) *Ugly Betty (2006) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta (2005) - Broodwing (Jim McLarty) *Almas perdidas (2005) - Tim Flaherty (Thomas F. Wilson) *Los Doodlebops (2004) - Cabeza de Alce (Ron Stefaniuk) *Phil del Futuro (2004) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Rescátame (2004) (a partir de temporada 6) - Jefe "Needles" Nelson (Adam Ferrara) *T y T (1988) (Doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - T.S. Turner (Mr. T) Series animadas *Allen Gregory (2011) - Carl Trent Davis (Keith David) *Wolverine (2011) - Shingen Yashida (Hidekatsu Shibata) / Omega Rojo (¿?) *Como hermanos (2011) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Bob's Burgers (2011) - Bob Belcher (H. Jon Benjamin) *Pecezuelos (2010) - Mamá de Almejandra (¿?) / Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Vecinos Infernales (2010) - Balthazor Averno (Will Sasso) *Iron Man (2010) - Ministro de defensa Kuroda (Neil Kaplan) *The Doodlebops Rockin´ Road Show (2010) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Angel's FriendsAngel´s Friends (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Sit Down Shut Up (2009) - Andrew LeGustambos (Nick Kroll) *Liga de súper malvados (2009) - General Sargento (Blu Mankuma) *Olivia (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Club Caza Monstruos (2008) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Pucca (2006) - Muji (Dave "Squatch" Ward) *Odd Job Jack (2006) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *El pequeño Amadeus (2006) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *W.I.T.C.H. (2005) - Julian (Loren Lester) / Oráculo (Michael Gough) *Ser Ian (2005) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (2004) - Antauri (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Los héroes de la ciudad (2004) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Sonic X (2003) - Oscuridad *Cyberchase (2002) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *El Show de Mr. Hell (2000) - Mr. Hell (Bob Monkhouse) *Thundercats (1985) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Cruncher (Triturador) *Joe Cartoon's The Greenfields - Mr. Greenfield / Mrs. Greenfield *Buenos días Oli! - Oskar Leopold Immergrün "Oli" (Norbert Wöller) *El pequeño Nick - Director / voces adicionales varios capítulos Documentales *Japón: Héroes latinoamericanos (2011) - Narrador (Producción original) *Mythbusters (2011) - Jamie Hyneman (Jamie Hyneman) *Roma al desnudo (2010) - Narrador *American Grindhouse (2010) - John Landis (John Landis) *Inside job (2010) - Varios testimonios *Sergio (2009) - Michael Von Hehlke (Michael Von Hehlke) *Monster Tracker (TV 2009)- Kevin Grvioux (Kevin Grvioux) *Final 24 (2007) - Narrador (Dave McRae) *Los Detonadores - Braden Lusk (Braden Lusk) *La increíble máquina humana - Narrador *Megaestructuras - Narrador *Megafábricas - Narrador *Lo que Darwin no sabía - Narrador (Armand Leroi) *Escaped - Narrador *Los diez animales más peligrosos - Narrador *Pandillas USA - Narrador *Guía de Supervivencia - Locutor (John Wells) *Juicio a tu imagen - Johnny Cupello (Johnny Cupello) *El triunfo de la vida - Narrador *Un día de Septiembre - Walter Troger (Walter Troger) Voces originales para cine *Bilembambudín: El último mago (2011) - Tarzo / Presentador *Gaturro, la película (2010) - Director Al Plato *Sentey CAOTICA. Ser gamer no es un juego (2010) (Trailer) - Locución / Todos los personajes masculinos *Selkirk, la verdadera historia de Robinson Crusoe (2009) - Financista / Paul Trona *El Arca (2007) - Sem / Cocodrilo / Voces adicionales *El Ratón Pérez (2006) - Ratovica / Voces adicionales Espectáculos teatrales *Ben 10: La batalla por el Omnitrix (2009) - Voz de Vilgax *Acido escénico (2008) - Voz en off *Danza Aérea de Brenda Angiel (2007) - Voz en off Sagastume, René Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México